


Muy corto

by wiessie



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiessie/pseuds/wiessie
Summary: donde dick y jason piensan que es muy corto
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Era temprano por la mañana, los chicos llegarían por Damian en alrededor de 5 minutos. 

Si se preguntan que pasa, lo que sucede es que Damian decidió quedarse un fin de semana en la casa de la familia Kent, para poder pasar algo de tiempo con su novio Jon. 

-¡Te dije que doblarás a la derecha idiota- gritó Jason molesto. 

-Pero aquí dice que a la izquierda- le respondió temeroso Dick.

-Si vas a casa de los Kennyth, no los Kent, maldito idiota- susurró lo último Jason. 

-¡Hey! 

Después de diez minutos de quejarse de no encontrar la granja, vieron una granja al fondo. 

"Kent" citaba el buzón de correo. 

Dick aparcó y Jason bajó rápidamente. 

-Te lo dije- dijo Jason burlonamente a Dick.

Tocaron en timbre juntos, rápidamente les abrió Jon, que a pesar de ser menor que Damian, era mucho más alto que este. Siendo que Jon tiene 18 años y Damian 21. 

-Hola Jon, ¿cómo estás? 

-Hey mocoso

-Hola chicos, pasen, pasen, hace algo de frío afuera- saludó alegremente Jon.

Al entrar vieron a un Damian acostado viendo mulan. Enrollado como si fuera algún gusano. Al ver a los chicos, Damian se paró dejando ver sus piernas desnudas con un pantalón corto que a penas cubría su trasero y un camisa que le queda grande de Jon. 

-¡Es demasiado corto! - Exclamaron Jason y Dick al mismo tiempo molestos. 

Por el instinto sobre protector de los dos, no notaron la forma extraña en la que Damian caminaba.


	2. Eres un idiota

Dami!

Damian subió las escaleras rápidamente ante el grito de su novio. Entró a la habitación de Jonathan azotando la puerta. 

-¿Qué sucede mocoso?- Damian echo una mirada a Jon para ver que no tuviera nada.

-Lo más chico que tengo es este short y esta camisa de manga larga- Jon le enseñó a Damian un muy corto short verde a juego con una camisa de manga larga, también color verde con un dibujo en medio. 

-Demasiado verde- Damian cogió la ropa y se metió al baño a cambiarse. 

Se arrepintió, pensó que le quedaría la ropa, pero no. Le quedaba grande la camisa de manga larga, y al short le quedaba muy corto, apuradamente le tapaba el trasero. 

Salió del baño sonrosado. Jon al verlo no pudo evitar ver las piernas de Damian. 

A pesar de llevar dos años de relación, Jon seguía avergonzándose de algunas cosas. 

-¿Qué me ves idiota?

-Tus piernas, digo nada

Damian se lanzó a Jon y por hacer la maldad, se sentó en la entrepierna de Jon. Éste último estaba muy nervioso debido a donde su novio esta sentado. 

-¿podrías bajarte? por favor- Jon le pidió a Damian Amablemente, Damian le hizo caso pero accidentalmente rozó su mano en la entrepierna de Jon. Se escuchó un jadeo. 

Después de aquel incidente, estuvieron viendo películas animadas. A la hora de ir a la cama, Damian se recostó dándole la espalda a Jon mientras hablaba por mensajes con Dick. Jon no pudo evitar mirar como se subía la camisa a Damian al igual que el short, dejando a la vista una parte de su trasero. Jon suspiró y se sonrojo, Damian ante el ruido volteó. Notó un pequeño bulto en el pantalón de pijama de Jon, se abalanzó sobre él para ver. 

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Damian volteó a ver a la cara a Jon, se escuchó el típico "tt" de Damian. 

-p-perdón, es que estaba viendo tus piernas y pues...¡wow! pensé, que piernas de este chico- Jon se golpeó internamente al decir semejante estupidez. 

Damian se sonrojó. Se acercó a Jon y le dió un suave beso en los labios, Jon respondió el beso. Damian agarró las manos de Jon y las puso en su cintura, Jon empezó a acariciar la cintura de Damian lentamente, con total cariño. Siguieron acariciándose encima de la ropa.

Damian se sacó la playera de manga larga, Jon lo ayudó a sacarla dejando ver una piel tostada sin ningún vello. Jon acarició el pecho de Damian, jaló levemente los pezones y Damian soltó un jadeo, Damian empezó a besar el cuello de Jon. En la habitación se escuchaban suaves suspiros, hasta que Jon lamió los pezones de Damian. Soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo, sentía demasiado bien el cómo Jon lamía sus pezones. 

Damian le rompió la playera a Jon en un acto de desesperación. Jon rió ante el acto del otro, Damian alzó la cabeza de Jon y lo besó lujuriosamente. Los dos se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa con demasiada rapidez. 

-¿Quién será el de abajo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Los dos se miraron, Jon se lanzó sobre Damian y lo agarró de las muñecas. 

-¡Tú debes ser el de abajo Jonathan! ¡Soy mayor que tú!

-¿y eso qué? Estabas soltando gemidos tan tiernos que es bastante obvio que tú serás el abajo. Podrás tener una personalidad de mierda, pero eres demasiado adorable. 

Damian se quedó callado ante lo dicho, soltó su típico "tt" y no volvió a decir otra palabra.

Jon rozó sus erecciones causando que ambos soltaron un gemido, Damian siguió moviéndose, buscando más roce con Jon. Ambas erecciones siguieron rozándose, se empezó a notar el líquido pre-seminal. 

Jon volteó a Damian, dejándolo boca abajo y le alzó el trasero. Jon le soltó las muñecas a Damian. 

Jon se acercó a la entrada de Damian, ésta parecía palpitar, exigiendo que se introdujera algo. Jon empezó a lamer la entrada de Damian, este último empezó a gemir más fuerte. 

-¿te gusta bebé?- Preguntó Jon a Damian obligándolo a girar su rostro levemente para que pudiera verlo. Damian sólo soltaba gemidos y jadeos. 

Jon le dió una nalgada. Damian jadeó. 

-Respóndeme - Jon le exigió a Damian con rudeza.

-S-sí

Se escuchó otra nalgada, el trasero de Damian quedó marcado por la palma de Jon. 

Jon siguió besando y lamiendo la entrada de Damian, a veces jugaba con el pene del otro. 

-¡Por favor!¡follame!

Jon al escuchar el gritó de Damian, entró lentamente, al entrar completamente, Jon empezó a sentir como si miles de manos masajearan su pene. 

Jon sacó su miembro y lo metió rudamente, causando que Damian soltara un grito y un sollozo de placer. Jon siguió moviendose dentro de Damian y acercó dos dedos a la boca de Damian e hizo que empezara a lamerlos, se callaban los gemidos de Damian con los dedos de Jon. 

Jon de vez en cuando le daba una nalgada a Damian. 

Sentían el sudor corriendo todo su cuerpo, sentían un nudo formándose en sus estómagos. Jon se movía muy rápido para poder llegar al orgasmo, Damian seguía soltando aquellos lindos grititos. 

Damian se sintió lleno, sentía que algo le escurría por sus muslos. Jon soltó un grito al correrse dentro de Damian, dejando todo su semen. Damian dejó las sábanas manchadas.

-¿dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó Damian después de un rato de descansar, sintiendo una punzada ahí abajo.

-viendo porno

-eres un idiota


End file.
